Warrior Cats Generator
by Brightspirits
Summary: Step up and enjoy! It The wonderful, Magical warrior cats generator!
1. Regular cat

**Alrighty then! So i think I'm going to do this with you guys! Anyway i will post a new chapter every couple of days, Including Name, Mate, kits, rank, Clan, and etc.**

* * *

WARRIOR NAME:

Your Prefix middle letter of your last name

A- Rain  
B- Song / Wolf  
C- Apple  
D- White  
E- Leopard  
F- Sun  
G- Gorse  
H- Owl  
I- Ash / Lily  
J- Jagged / Frost  
K- Yellow  
L- Pebble  
M- Mint / Vole  
N- Honey / Dark  
O- Birch  
P- Petal / Prickle  
Q- Dew  
R- Jay  
S- Crow  
T- Tiger / Amber  
U- Blossom / Russet  
V- Briar / Scar  
W- Little  
X- Sand  
Y- Fire  
Z- Shine/Hawk

For your suffix count how many letters in your middle name, subtract one, add four and minus two.  
1- Tail  
2- Whisker  
3- Flight  
4- Watcher  
5- Nose  
6- Light  
7- Pool  
8- Leaf  
9- Song  
10- Shimmer  
11- Claw  
12- Pelt  
13- Pelt  
14- Eye  
15- Face

* * *

CLAN:  
(Hair color)

Brown- Thunderclan  
Blonde- Shadowclan  
Other- Shadowclan  
Light Brown- Riverclan  
Black- Windclan  
Dark brown- Thunderclan  
Red- Windclan  
Multi color- Riverclan

* * *

Kits:  
( favourite number)

1-50 three kits  
50-80 two kits  
80 - 100 four kits  
100- 200 one kit  
200- 3000 five kits  
3- two litters of two kits

Kits names: {Prefix}  
are random number one to twelve. If you have more than one kits pick that amount of numbers e.g. You have six kits, pick six different numbers

0- Willow  
1- Dawn  
2- Lion  
3- White  
4- Swan  
5- Yellow  
6- Pebble  
7- Sun  
8- Rain  
9- Snow  
10- Hawk  
11- Stream  
12- Black

Kits names: {Suffix}  
Letters in your whole name, {Example: Mary Lou Whikker= 14} If your name equals more than 31 then it's Fur.  
Do this for each of your kits. If you have more than one kit then use other people's names.

1- Frost  
2- Heart  
3- Pelt  
4- Claw  
5- Shine  
6- Leaf  
7- Cloud  
8- Foot  
9- Ear  
10- Eye  
11- Shade  
12- Fall  
13- Jaw  
14- Strike  
15- Talon  
16- Flight  
17- Frost  
18- Paw  
19- Tooth  
20- Song  
21- Fur  
22- Heart  
23- Foot  
24- Runner  
25- Fall  
26- Fang  
27- Stripe  
28- Spots  
29- Splash  
30- Star  
31- Feather

* * *

Mates name (prefix):  
first letter of your name translated into a number {Example: G=7} add four then subtract 2

Less than 0- Light  
1- Berry  
2- Cloud  
3- Fire  
4- Tall  
5- Night  
6- Ash  
7- Bramble  
8- Sky  
9- Dark  
10- Hawk  
11- Rain  
12- Cedar

Mates name (suffix):  
(Birth day)

1- Fur  
2- Heart  
3- Pelt  
4- Claw  
5- Shine  
6- Leaf  
7- Cloud  
8- Foot  
9- Ear  
10- Eye  
11- Shade  
12- Fall  
13- Jaw  
14- Strike  
15- Talon  
16- Flight  
17- Frost  
18- Fang  
19- Tooth  
20- Song  
21- Fur  
22- Heart  
23- Foot  
24- Runner  
25- Fall  
26- Fang  
27- Stripe  
28- Spots  
29- Splash  
30- Star  
31- Feather

Your mates clan:  
(First letter of your middle name)  
A- G Riverclan  
G- L Shadowclan  
L-R Thunderclan  
R- Z Windclan

* * *

 **mine is:**

**Name: Ashnose/Lilynose**

 **Clan: Thunderclan/Riverclan**

 **Kits: Lionstrike, Whitesplash, Willowpaw and Hawkpaw**

 **Mate: Nightheart of Riverclan/Thunderclan (I have a seven letter middle name)**

 **I like Ashnose, Lilynose and Whitesplash, but Lionstrike and Nightheart are pretty typical.**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Okay, i forgot to add in the last chapter that i want you guys to post what cats you guys got! Also, if you have any suggestions on the next generator, pls PM me!**


	3. Tribe Cat

**Okay, today i think we'll start with a tribe name generator, so that _SHOULD_ work.**

* * *

 **For this use the second letter of your last name, translate into a number and add one. (eg. S= 19 + 1= 20)  
I give you first part you add the rest of the name, (eg. Frost= Frost covering flower)**

1 Shimmer  
2 Frog  
3 Stoneteller  
4 Song  
5 Mist  
6 Talon  
7 Hail  
8 Mountain  
9 Frozen  
10 Flower  
11 Pine  
12 Puddle  
13 Moon  
14 Red  
15 Snow  
16 Ledge  
17 Frost  
18 Bird  
19 Tooth  
20 Willow  
21 Mouse  
22 Cloud  
23 Pebble  
24 Hawk  
25 Fire  
26 Storm  
27 Lark

* * *

 **Now time for descriptions!**

 **pick a number 1-10 add 4 subtract 3. (eg. 3?+4-3= 4)**

1-dark ginger tabby with radiant yellow eyes  
2- calico cat with a green left eye and a blind & blue right one.  
3- white cat with deep blue eyes. Deaf.  
4- light brown tabby with grey/blue eyes  
5- silver and brown tabby with big bright green eyes  
6- musky brown cat with two different eye colors  
7- white and ginger cat with bright green eyes  
8- dark grey tabby with long legs  
9- dark grey with a spotted tabby pattern  
10- brown/grey with white chest and paws.  
11- light brown with grey eyes

* * *

 **Name: Pond of Swimming Frogs! (Frog)  
Pelt: musky brown cat with two different eye colors.**

 **I thought of my name when i remembered my very first fanfiction (unposted) about a tribe cat named Pond of Swimming Frogs. and i really like the description. Sounds like a frog alright!  
Again, send in your suggestions for the next chapter, and what you got!**


	4. Skyclan Shecat generator

**Okay, so this time I was reading Skyclan's destiny and thought how different the names are. So here I am, Posting a NEW generator! This one is only for she cats, but next chapter I will do toms too.** **Enjoy!**

 **SKYCLAN NAME GENERATOR!**

* * *

 **Shecats, Prefix.**

 _take the first letter of your name. Translate into a number. Add five subtract three. eg. A=1+5=6-3=2_

 **1 Winter**

 **2 Cherry**

 **3 Berry**

 **4 Cloud/Cloudy**

 **5 Blossom**

 **6 Silver**

 **7 Leaf**

 **8 Yellow**

 **9 Robin**

 **10 Starling**

 **12 Red**

 **13 Ebony**

 **14 Sun**

 **15 Lily**

 **16 Frost**

 **17 Mint**

 **18 Sage**

 **19 Sand/Sandy**

 **20 White**

 **21 Blue**

 **22 Holly**

 **23 Tawny**

 **24 YOUR PICK**

 **25 Breeze**

 **26 Lark**

* * *

 **She cats, Suffix.**

 _Pick number 1-20. No peeking._

 **1 Heart**

 **2 Fall**

 **3 Pool**

 **4 Runner**

 **5 Leap**

 **6 Ear**

 **7 Eye**

 **8 Leg**

 **9 Stream**

 **10 Dapple**

 **11 Sky**

 **12 Song**

 **13 Splash**

 **14 Flight**

 **15 Heart**

 **16 Flower**

 **17 Flame**

 **18 Petal**

 **19 Shine**

 **20 Spot/Spots**

* * *

 **Okay, I got Blossomsky and Starlingspots. R &R, and tell me what you got in the reviews! **

**Thanks,**

 **~Brightspirits**


End file.
